Users of radios (such as cell phones, and the like), have no way of knowing whether or not their transmitted speech is intelligible, except when users of receiver radios, and the like, notify the user, for example using the radio and the like, and/or email, text messages, etc. The problem may be particularly critical when the users of the radios transmitting unintelligible speech are first responders, such as police officers, fire fighters, paramedics and the like. Indeed, for mission-critical audio. Indeed, it is very important in these scenarios that intelligibility of transmitted speech be as high as possible as otherwise, the critical information may not be conveyed.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.